This invention relates to a digging-loading bucket defining a plurality of cutting edges; which bucket is pivotally disposable so as to permit engagement of the chosen cutting edge with a work surface; means to so pivotally dispose the bucket, and means to lock the bucket in the chosen pivotal attitude.
Certain well-known earth moving machines utilize digger-loader buckets to dig and load soil onto other vehicles; some of these machines utilize stinger-bit configurations on selectively engageable cutting edges to dislodge exceptionally compacted soils. These stinger-bit configurations include any one of several well-known means to selectively engage the stinger-bit means with the work surface.
Conventionally, in order to dislodge especially compacted soils, succeedingly larger digging machines or machines equipped with well-known stinger-bit means are brought to the work surface until sufficient ground engaging force can be concentrated to dislodge, for example, virgin soil. This, however, is an inefficient method, and has the undesirable effect of increasing costs of accomplishing various construction projects. (See generally: U.S. Pat. No. 3,238,648 to Cobb et al.)
Certain other side-dump loader buckets are utilized but could not be of general use since they could not be engaged in end-wall cutting. (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,924,345 to Bodin and 3,182,831 to Bergmann.)